1. Field of Invention
A vegetable cutting device producing shaped vegetable products which can be attached and assembled to form shaped objects allows adults or children to assemble the various shaped vegetable products to promote an interest in a child consuming fresh raw vegetables in the form of edible toys. The counter or table top cutting device provides a cutting base, and a spring activated safety push plate and a plurality of interchangeable cutting surfaces and pressing templates to cut the vegetables into the several shapes, primarily carrots, celery, radishes, potatoes, broccoli, or other raw nutritional solid fruits or vegetables.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to vegetable and fruit cutting devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,678 to Plant, an apparatus cuts a potato into a heart shaped core or by splitting the potato after which the opposing sections are scooped out or blades laterally flex to carve out a cavity when the shaft is rotated. The parts are not adapted to be interconnected to form an object. A table top slicing device cuts fruit or vegetables into multiple wedges and drops the pieces into a container below the cutting device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,756 to Muro. An automated device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,096 to Marton, peels, cores and shapes vegetables in to certain football shaped objects by multiple cuts to the vegetable and multiple blades working consecutively to form the vegetable objects. Scoop shaped pieces are formed by use of the cutting blade assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,771 to Mendenhall by a singular fixed blade array as the vegetable is forced through the blade array.
None of the objects disclose a plurality of blade sets which form vegetable objects out of several different raw vegetables which can be assembled to form a shaped object as does the present invention. Herein lies the novelty of the present vegetable cutting device.